This invention relates to an expression vector and its use to elicit a complete immune response in a mammal. More particularly it relates the processing of an endogenous antigen as an exogenous antigen for presentation on MHC-II. This invention also relates to a vaccine and its method of use to immunize a mammal.
Inadequate antigen presentation in humans results in the failure of human immune system to control and clear many pathogenic infections and malignant cell growth. Successful therapeutic vaccines and immunotherapies for chronic infection and cancer rely on the development of new approaches for efficient antigen presentation to induce a vigorous immune. response which is capable of controlling and clearing the offensive antigens.
The ability of T cells to recognize an antigen is dependent on association of the antigen with either MHC Class I (MHC-I) or Class II (MCH-II) proteins. For example, cytotoxic T cells respond to an antigen in association with MHC-I proteins. Thus, a cytotoxic T cell that kills a virus-infected cell will not kill a cell infected with the same virus if the cell does not also express the appropriate MHC-I protein. Helper T cells recognize MHC-II proteins. Helper T cell activity depends in general on both the recognition of the antigen on antigen presenting cells and the presence on these cells of xe2x80x9cselfxe2x80x9d MHC-II proteins. This requirement to recognize an antigen in association with a self-MHC protein is called MHC restriction. MHC-I proteins are found on the surface of virtually all nucleated cells. MHC-II proteins are found on the surface of certain cells including macrophages, B cells, and dendritic cells of the spleen and Langerhans cells of the skin.
A crucial step in mounting an immune response in mammals, is the activation of CD4+ helper T-cells that recognize major histocompatibility complexes (MHC)-II restricted exogenous antigens. These antigens are captured and processed in the cellular endosomal pathway in antigen presenting cells, such as dendritic cells (DCs) (Zajac et al., 1998; Bona et al., 1998; Kalams et al., 1998; Mellman et al., 1998; Banchereau et al., 1998). In the endosome and lysosome, the antigen is processed into small antigenic peptides that are presented onto the MHC-II in the Golgi compartment to form an antigen-MHC-II complex. This complex is expressed on the cell surface, which expression induces the activation of CD4+ T cells.
Other crucial events in the induction of an effective immune response in an animal involve the activation of CD8+ T-cells and B cells. CD8+ cells are activated when the desired protein is routed through the cell in such a manner so as to be presented on the cell surface as processed proteins, which are complexed with MHC-I antigens. B cells can interact with the antigen via their surface immunoglobulins (IgM and IgD) without the need for MHC proteins. However, the activation of the CD4+ T-cells stimulates all arms of the immune system. Upon activation, CD4+ T-cells (helper T cells) produce interleukins. These interleukins help activate the other arms of the immune system. For example, helper T cells produce interleukin-4 (IL-4) and interleukin-5 (IL-5), which help B cells produce antibodies; interleukin-2 (IL-2), which activates CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells; and gamma interferon, which activates macrophages.
Since helper T-cells that recognize MHC-II restricted antigens play a central role in the activation and clonal expansion of cytotoxic T-cells, macrophages, natural killer cells and B cells, the initial event of activating the helper T cells in response to an antigen is crucial for the induction of an effective immune response directed against that antigen. Attempts to stimulate helper T-cell activation using a sequence derived from the lysosomal transmembrane proteins have been reported (Wu, 1995). However, these attempts did not result in the induction of effective immune responses with respect to CD8+ T-cells and B cells in the mammals being tested.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for efficient and directed means of eliciting an immune response for the treatment of diseases in mammals. The present invention satisfies this need.
An embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector comprising a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively linked.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide promoter sequence is selected from the group consisting of a constitutive promoter, an inducible promoter and a tissue specific promoter.
In another specific embodiment of the present invention, the polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence is selected from the group consisting of a hepatitis B virus E antigen signal sequence, an immunoglobulin heavy chain leader sequence, and a cytokine leader sequence.
An embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide encoding an antigen comprises a polynucleotide sequence for at least one epitope, wherein said at least one epitope induces a B cell response in a mammal.
A further embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide encoding an antigen comprises a polynucleotide sequence for at least one epitope, wherein said at least one epitope induces a CD4+ T-cell response in a mammal.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide encoding an antigen comprises a polynucleotide sequence for at least one epitope, wherein said at least one epitope induces a CD8+ T-cell response in a mammal.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide sequence encoding an antigen comprises a polynucleotide sequence for at least one epitope, wherein said at least one epitope induces a B cell response, a CD4+ T-cell response and a CD8+ T-cell response in a mammal into which said antigen is introduced.
A further specific embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide sequence encoding an antigen comprises a polynucleotide sequence for a plurality of epitopes, wherein said plurality of epitopes induces a B cell response, a CD4+ T-cell response and a CD8+ T-cell response in a mammal into which said antigen is introduced.
A further embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector wherein the polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element is a polynucleotide sequence of a ligand which binds to a cell surface receptor. In specific embodiments, the cell binding element sequence is selected from the group consisting of polynucleotide sequences which encode a Fc fragment, a toxin cell binding domain, a cytokine, a small peptide and an antibody. In specific embodiments, the polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element is a homologous polynucleotide sequence or a heterologous polynucleotide sequence.
An additional embodiment of the present invention is a transformed cell comprising an expression vector wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively linked.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a fusion protein wherein the fusion protein comprises a signal sequence, an antigen and a cell binding element. In specific embodiments, antigen presenting cells have been transduced with the fusion protein in vitro. In further embodiments, the fusion protein is administered directly to a mammal.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a vaccine comprising an expression vector wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively linked. In specific embodiments, a vaccine comprises antigen presenting cells, wherein said antigen presenting cells are transduced in vitro with the expression vector. In further embodiments, a vaccine comprises antigen presenting cells, wherein said antigen presenting cells are transduced in vitro with the fusion protein.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is an expression vector comprising at least a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen and a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a method to elicit an immune response directed against an antigen, comprising the steps of: introducing an expression vector into a cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked; and expressing said vector to produce an antigen under conditions wherein said antigen is secreted from the cell; said secreted antigen is endocytosed into the cell; said endocytosed antigen is processed inside the cell; and said processed antigen is presented to a cell surface protein, to elicit a T-cell mediated immune response. In specific embodiments, the antigen is secreted by a first cell and internalized by a second cell wherein the first and second cells are antigen presenting cells. In further embodiments, the first cells is a non-antigen presenting cell and the second cell is an antigen presenting cell.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a polynucleotide sequence which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope that is capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells, said method comprising the steps of: introducing an expression vector into an antigen presenting cell to produce a transduced antigen presenting cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked; contacting said transduced antigen presenting cell with naive or primed T-cells; and assessing whether any naive T-cells or primed T-cells are activated upon contact with said transduced antigen presenting cell, wherein activation of any of said T-cells indicates that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells. In specific embodiments, the polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide is selected from the group of cDNA libraries consisting of viral genomes, bacterial genomes, parasitic genomes and human genomes.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a polynucleotide sequence which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope that is capable of eliciting an immune response in vivo, said method comprising the steps of: introducing an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked; administering said transduced antigen presenting cells to a mammal via a parenteral route; collecting T-cells from splenocytes and co-culturing with dendritic cells; and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells. In specific embodiments, the polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide is selected from the group of cDNA libraries consisting of viral genomes, bacterial genomes, parasitic genomes and human genomes.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a polynucleotide sequence which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope that is capable of eliciting an immune response in vivo, said method comprising the steps of: administering to a mammal via parenteral route an expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked; administering said transduced antigen presenting cells to a mammal via a parenteral route; collecting T-cells from splenocytes and co-culturing with dendritic cells; and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells. In specific embodiments, the polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide is selected from the group of cDNA libraries consisting of viral genomes, bacterial genomes, parasitic genomes and human genomes.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating cancer comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering antigen presenting cells to a mammal via a parenteral route, wherein said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating cancer comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering to a mammal via a parenteral route an expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises at least the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide and a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
A further specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating a viral infection comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering antigen presenting cells to a mammal via a parenteral route, wherein said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating a viral infection comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering to a mammal via a parenteral route an expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises at least the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide and a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating an autoimmune disease comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering antigen presenting cells to a mammal via a parenteral route, wherein said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of treating an autoimmune disease comprising the steps of identifying a test polypeptide which encodes at least one MHC-II restricted epitope, wherein said polypeptide is identified under the conditions of transducing antigen presenting cells with an expression vector into antigen presenting cells to produce transduced antigen presenting cells, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a test polypeptide, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and assessing activation of T-cells, wherein said activation of T-cells indicate that the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide is a gene or fragment thereof capable of activating CD4+ helper T-cells; and administering to a mammal via a parenteral route an expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises at least the polynucleotide encoding the test polypeptide and a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element said antigen presenting cells are transduced with the test polypeptide.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a method of producing a vaccine to immunize a mammal comprising the steps of: transducing antigen presenting cell by introducing an expression vector into a cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked; and expressing said vector to produce an antigen under conditions wherein said antigen is secreted from the cell. In specific embodiments, antigen presenting cells are transduced with the antigen in vitro or ex vivo prior to administering the antigen presenting cells to the mammal.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of inducing an immune response comprising the steps of co-administering to a mammal a cytokine expression vector and a retrogen expression vector, wherein the retrogen expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively linked.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a method of inducing an immune response comprising the steps of co-administering to a mammal one expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide sequence encoding a cytokine protein and a polynucleotide sequence encoding a fusion protein under transcriptional control of one promoter, wherein said fusion protein comprises an antigen and a cell binding element. In specific embodiments, the polynucleotide sequence encoding the cytokine protein and the polynucleotide sequence encoding the fusion protein are under separate transcriptional control, and wherein the polynucleotide sequence encoding the cytokine protein and the polynucleotide sequence encoding the fusion protein are in tandem in the one expression vector.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of inducing an immune response comprising the steps of co-administering to a mammal two different retrogen expression vectors, wherein a first retrogen expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a first antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively linked; and a second retrogen expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a second antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence all operatively.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of inducing an immune response comprising the steps of administering to a mammal one expression vector, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide sequence encoding a first fusion protein and a polynucleotide sequence encoding a second fusion protein under transcriptional control of one promoter, wherein said first fusion protein comprises a first antigen and a first cell binding element and said second fusion protein comprises a second antigen and a first cell binding element. In specific embodiments, the first and second antigens are different antigens and the cell binding elements is a Fc fragment. In further embodiments, the first and second antigens are different antigens and the first and second cell binding elements are different cell binding elements. An additional embodiment includes that the polynucleotide sequence encoding the first fusion protein and the polynucleotide sequence encoding the second fusion protein are under separate transcriptional control, and wherein the polynucleotide sequence encoding the first fusion protein and the polynucleotide sequence encoding the second fusion protein are in tandem in one expression vector.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of simultaneously inducing both CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells comprising the steps of administering a fusion protein wherein the protein comprises both a MHC-I and MHC-II epitope fused to a cell binding element.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a method of producing a fusion protein comprising the steps of introducing an expression vector into a cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an antigen, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and expressing said vector to produce a fusion protein under conditions wherein said fusion protein is secreted from the cell. In specific embodiments, antigen presenting cells are transduced with the fusion protein in vitro.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of secreting an intracellular protein comprising the steps of introducing an expression vector into a cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding an intracellular protein, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and expressing said vector to produce a fusion protein under conditions wherein said fusion protein is secreted from the cell. More specifically, the polynucleotide sequence encoding the intracellular protein is truncated or mutated to increase efficiency of secretion.
Another specific embodiment of the present invention is a method of secreting a membrane protein comprising the steps of introducing an expression vector into a cell, wherein said expression vector comprises a polynucleotide promoter sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a signal sequence, a polynucleotide encoding a membrane protein, a polynucleotide encoding a cell binding element, and a polynucleotide polyadenylation sequence, all operatively linked and expressing said vector to produce a fusion protein under conditions wherein said fusion protein is secreted from the cell. More specifically, the polynucleotide sequence encoding the membrane protein is truncated or mutated to increase efficiency of secretion.